The Tale of Nagashi: A Naruto Fanfiction
by The Public Donut
Summary: A Naruto Fanfiction centered around my OC Nagashi Tanaki, In this story the Fourth is alive and the Uchiha clan massacre never happened.


Chapter 1 New Friends and New Challenges

Nagashi Tanaki clasped his hands together forming the familiar ram seal, 'This is it. Here we go. Its only 3 clones how hard can it be right? I did it yesterday, I can do it today... right?'

These were the thoughts rushing through his head as he stood in front of his chuunin instructor; Katsu Arata, if he managed to pull this technique off he would finally be a genin; a real ninja. The one of the instructors sitting to the side decided to pipe in 'Dont tell me your forgot the name again' Nagashi's face was flushed with a crimson red as he was reminded of the embarrasing time that had happened. 'Of Course not, here we go!'. Nagashi brushed his silver hair out of his eyes as began channeling his chakra into the jutsu 'Bushin No Jutsu!' this was accompanied by the familar hum of a jutsu being released. Suddenly a cloud of white smoke billowed out around Nagashi, the instructor moved his head up from the paper and widened his eyes looking towards the white smoke. He hoped to see at the very least one clone as then he could pass him. As the smoke cleared standing on his own was Nagashi.

He hadnt even been able to create once clone. The instructor sighed he really had high hopes for Nagashi, he had been so dedicated, even if a bit childish. As a teacher it wasnt ethical to play favoritism, but he had always silently rooted for Nagashi more so then the other children, could it be because of Nagashi's troubled past? Nagashi had always been a bit off, sometimes when he thought people werent looking his usual cheeky smile would warp into a sad tired look. Now with his apparent failure of the genin exam Katsu was feeling a great amount of pity. Katsu was jolted back to reality by the sound of Nagashi clearing his throat. The chuunin instructor sat up straight in his chair and smoothed back his shiny brown hair

'Sorry Nagashi not this year, I guess you just have to train on producing Jutsu under pressure.'

Mr Arata expected to see the face of the academy student drop into a frown, but instead was replaced with Nagashi's signature grin. 'Really? Arata-Sensei I think you should look behind you' The silver haired devil said with a smirk. Katsu raised one of his eyebrows and turned to find three exact replica's of the silver haired kid standing behind him. The chuunin instructor laughed in shock 'But when!' 'Pay more attention sensei! I moved them out of smoke when you looked to the paper!' Nagashi announced with a grin. Katsu smiled and sat upright in his chair. _' Heh, the kid amazes me more each and every day_' ' Mr Aratsu cleared his voice and relayed rather formally 'Nagashi Tanaki you pass. As the newly formed genin took his forehead protecter, little did he know Mr Katsu Arata, was mentally doing a victory dance for him.

Nagashi walked out of the academy, pulling his new forehead protector tight. Outside the academy filling most of the schoolyard was a number of ninja families congratulating their children on passing the test. Nagashi saw a number of his fellow classmates most of whom he rarely talked to but knew of them in one way or another. There was Sasuke Uchiha one of the 'genius's' of the year, he was stuck up and a little to proud for Nagashi's liking, it was expected though; he was the son of the head of the uchiha clan. On that thought Nagashi looked to the people congratulating Sasuke, they must have been his parents; his father was a stern looking man and he almost looked unhappy to be here. '_Heh, douchebag probably has better things to do then congratulate his son, stinking Uchiha clan..'_

Nagashi continued moved his gaze slightly to the left of sasuke, looking upon the figures of two spiky blond ninja. It was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namizake and his son Naruto. Nagashi smiled at this, he had always liked Naruto, even though he was the son of the Hokage and was treated like royalty most of the time he seemed to be nice to everyone making friends very easily. He wasnt pompous or stuck up like the Uchiha kid, nope he was just happy to be there.

Averting his gaze off naruto and onto his father Nagashi was in awe, this was the man that managed to seal the Kyuubi into a host with an improvised sealing jutsu, this was the man that had been feared on the battlefields of the Third Great Shinobi War but most importantly this was the man that looked after the villagers and went out of his away to ensure their safety and comfort. Nagashi had heard somewhere that the Hokage's wife was the one holding the Kyuubi inside her, a jinchuuriki he thought they had called her, disregarding the fact she was married to the Hokage many people seemed to believe she was the fox and if it wasnt for the Fourth Hokage would have her banished from the village. Nagashi however didnt understand their reasoning behind this as he had always seen the lady as a hero for containing the fox. Sighing slightly Nagashi looked away before anyone thought he was a weirdo staring at the hokage.

He noticed a few other students he knew, namely the Nara kid, the girl from the Hyuuga clan _'Hinata wasnt it?' _and Chojji Akimichi. Looking away from the Nara and Akimichi families who seemed to know each other somehow, Nagashi recognised another student standing next to his parents: Toran Kaida. He didnt know much about Toran other than the fact that he came from the Kaida clan who greatly favored Taijutsu in battles.

Moving on from the stern looking Kaida kid, Nagashi looked over to another group of Uchiha. It was her Meno Uchiha, the strange girl from his class. From what he had heard, as a child something had happened to her and she was rendered completely blind in one eye. She was standing with her foster parents as she was deemed useless and shunned from the Uchiha clan. She was nice enough to Nagashi so he harboured a liking of her. All in all the parents and children hugging and squealing in excitement made for an increasing noisy spectacle . '_Bit to noisy for my taste '_Nagashi thought as he worked his way through the crowd and out of the gates of the schoolyard. It was a sunny day in Konoha, not a cloud to be seen, the streets were bustling with activity as usual and the Uchiha police force could be seen making their rounds. Nagashi being an orphan lived not in the ritsy north area of konoha near the Hokage Tower, nor even the slightly less ritsy east half where the Nara clan resided, nope Nagashi Tanaki lived in the west of the leaf village; unofficially known as the slums of the leaf.

Nagashi eventually found himself on the bottom floor of the apartment building he lived in. The newly graduated genin pushed the door open and slid inside, he headed towards the stairs only to stop at the sound of his name 'Hey Nagashi, you finally did it!' The silver haired boy turned to to face the owner of the building Old man Kura seated behind the lobby desk. 'So you finally became a genin eh?' Nagashi grinned 'Finally?' I only failed once gramps'. The two engaged in small talk for some time, Kura was happy for the boy, ever since his parents had abandoned him he had become something of a father figure for the kid. He was a hard worker and deserved his title as a Ninja of Konohagakture.

Kura laughed as he was relayed the events of Nagashi's clone jutsu and got up from his chair. Pacing back and forth as if he was trying to remember something the old man suddenly turned to Nagashi.'Hmm, I have something for you Nagashi follow me' Nagashi was piqed with curiosity but followed silently. The old man led him into a backroom and proceeded to search through some stuff before finding what he was looking for. Old man Kura turned around, in his hand was a dusty box about the size of a microwave oven. Nagashi looked to the strange box then, shifted his vision to the old man holding it. 'Its for me?'. Kura laughed 'Of Course it is!'

Nagashi took the box from Kura's hands and flicked the latch on the front of it. Lifting the lid, Nagashi peered inside the strange box. Folded neatly inside was a grey jacket, a large number of kunai and shuriken all stored in kunai and shuriken holders and an assortment of other ninja tools. 'These were mine when I was your age! I want you to have them' The silver haired child raised his head to the old man with a large grin plastered across his face 'Wow! These are awesome!' Kura merely smiled 'Thats not all' as he said this he pulled a sheathed double edged Jian from behind his back and held it out for the newly graduated genin to take. 'Here this is yours now. From now on if you will allow it, I will be teaching you some swordplay' Nagashi nearly doubled over in awe as he unsheathed the sword and felt its weight in his hand.

A/N:

Firstly it looked bigger on wordpad. Secondly I will be writing more chapters. Thirdly I would much appreciate reviews I'm not even sure I write well! Haha

This is my first story ever, and it sucks I know :P But I needed to get this Nagashi idea out of my head!

In this story th Kyuubi is still sealed into Kushina and Itachi hasnt defected.

For a look at how I believe Nagashi looks I will link my Picture of him. :)

.com/art/Nagashi-Tanaki-of-the-Leaf-259617183

Its on deviantart


End file.
